The Limited Trio
by Jislane35
Summary: It all started with the waltz and a broken shoe... Warning: OT3, Shenny, Sheldon/Penny/OC
1. Getting ready for the night

**A/N**:** My first OT3 so please don't judge too harshly ****although I will accept any suggestions, just decided to have some fun with these two with a twist;) This is unbeta'ed so any mistakes belong to me and as always I own nothing. Hope you enjoy!**

"PLEASE!"

With a roll of his eyes the physicist capped his red colored marker down and turned away from the heavily scribbled whiteboard to face the hot-tempered blonde from behind him.

He knew trouble was headed for him today as soon as he heard her blatant footsteps coming from up the stairway to enter into his once tranquil and humble abode; sans the simple round of knocks that was expected to come along with it, then again he never expected such a gesture from her.

"Perhaps my reason to declining this rather 'urgent' favor of yours would be thanks to your abrupt entrance during the middle of a rather excruciating equalization I've come across to," he stated with his ever familiar posture of his arms crossed behind his back.

"And this is my third time apologizing for that!" Penny snapped.

She let's out a deep sigh as she ran her fingers through her golden locks and walked over to sit down in her designated spot on his couch, "Sheldon, I really don't want to show up at this party all by myself, don't you know what guys think whenever they see a girl arrive with no one by her side?"

She was answered with a blank expression from the physicist, which made her wonder whether or not he was actually paying attention to her words as he proceeded to scribble down variables and formulas that she was completely befuddled of.

"It means that there's a big chance of me getting constantly hit on by men who'll probably be either desperate or just looking for a good time. To be honest I'm not really in the mood for either one of them right now, and that also goes to waking up with another never ending hangover too," she nagged.

Sheldon's eyes widened a bit as he looked over at the waitress, "My my my, never thought I'd hear Penelope Darcy Davis refuse to arrive home inebriated. Usually during these times of festivity you'd normally welcome these so called 'one night stands' along with countless rounds of liquor with open arms."

Penny mentally cursed at herself for teaching him the art of sarcasm, she knew that eventually he'd be able to get the hang of it over time and not in a nice way either, "I'm going to let that one slide for now, so don't be surprised when I knock you upside the head the next time you decide to try me," she warned with a glare.

Sheldon raised a hand to point a finger at her direction, "Another reason as to why I should avoid on accompanying you for tonight, which is preventing myself from any possible chance of physical harm. And just out of curiosity when, what, and where is this party you speak of?" he resumed.

Penny went over to grab a soda pop from the fridge and headed back to her seat.

"Well I was invited by a very good friend of mine from my history class to come and celebrate her cousin's 26th birthday with her. She rented a penthouse up in Malibu, which is where I just came back from in order to help out with the decorations. It's starts at 8:35."

Sheldon's eyes widened, "Past my REM cycle?! Who has the audacity to stay up past such an indecent hour?" he twitted.

Penny groaned inwardly, "I just knew you'd bring that up. Don't act like you've never stayed up late before!"

"For occupational purposes only," he quickly interjected.

Penny shook her head tiredly, "It's just for tonight Sheldon, look if we stay until ten at the party then I'll take you to the comic book store for the whole month, is that a fair deal?"

He slowly nodded his head at the offer, "Seems acceptable. Is there a certain attire that is required?"

Penny shook her head, "If anything it's more semi-casual so if you got yourself a nice shirt and jeans then you'll be good to go, but sweetie please no plaid!" she pleaded with her eyes.

"I don't comprehend as to why such a flattering pattern is so disfavored by others," he muttered with annoyance as he erased a good half of his notes that he now found to be useless.

"And another thing why not ask your own circle of female companions to chaperon you?" he added.

Penny balanced her head on the palm of her hand with pursued lips, "Well let's see, today is Amy's night out with Raj, Bernie's sick, Missy's busy with planning out some new sessions for her next yoga class, and of course today isn't Stephanie's day off from work. Besides I actually…miss hanging out with you," she mentioned a bit timidly.

Sheldon paused in the middle of his work to look back at her, "Do you?" he asked curiously.

A grin stretched across her lips, "Yes really. And even though you know just how to drive me up the wall you truly ARE one of my best and closest friends, we still are friends…right?" she couldn't help but sound doubtful about this.

Sure the two of them knew how to get under each other's skin more often than not but it was what made their relationship so amusing, lively, and audacious. She couldn't lie to her self; she truly didn't wish to lose that with him, life would be pretty dull without the bizarreness that was Sheldon Lee Cooper. No one would be able to compare to him.

He was aware of the hesitance behind her voice and felt somewhat bad for not putting up the effort of coming over to visit her a little more often during her days off or through the times she seemed troubled after a feud between her and Leonard many months ago.

They were both fortunate enough to realize just how toxic their last relationships were, even though they each had their fair share of good times with Leonard and Amy in the end it all felt so forced, so unconvincing, as if something important was left out between all the laughs and kisses.

Yet even though they knew they took their said partners for granted and left unfulfilled towards their 'wants and needs', Leonard and Amy surely had their fair share of being biased as well; what with them running things ahead of schedule too quickly for their liking and neither of them having any say in the matter. It was all just a big waste of time, Amy and Leonard deserved better than what they had to offer and it was time they realized it. As comfortable as it felt for Sheldon and Penny settling just didn't seem enough for their significant other.

The Nebraskan and Texan then finally decided to end the chagrin they had between there said partners. Penny may have held affectionate feelings for the experimental physicist but there was also a sense of self doubt and a loss of dignity towards their affair and frankly she wanted no more of that, marriage just felt way too soon for her, she had yet to finish school and achieve her career before entering into such a serious commitment with anyone. Nor was Sheldon prepared on envisioning or planning an alliance with the neurobiologist at any given time no matter how bright of a friend or admirable she was to him. In order to get their goals back on track they needed to not live around such distractions any longer.

He nodded his head in assurance and threw her a small smile, "Indeed you are. I too have noticed our lack of activities with one another, so perhaps…"

Penny furrowed her brow, "Perhaps what?"

Sheldon's eyes roamed around the room but avoided to land on hers, "Suppose I could-"

Her eyes grew in delight as she rose up from the couch, "You mean you'd actually think about it?!"

He halted her excitement with a raised hand, "If and only if you get that despicable check engine light of yours fixed once and for all!"

Penny's jaw dropped a bit, "I don't have that kind of money right now Sheldon! The last paycheck I had was saved up for my water bill, and I paid for that just last week!"

"Well if you'd stop and think upon the many benefits on adapting yourself towards a schedule and cutting down on at least ten to fifteen minutes of your shower time maybe you'd see a decline towards your payments," he replied.

Penny narrowed her eyes at his profile, "Unlike you I come home exhausted, smelling like food, with blistered feet, feeling dirty from head to toe and in a real pissy mood. And you're telling me to cut down on my only time of relaxation? It's not gonna happen!" she scoffed with a bitter smile and a wag of her finger.

Sheldon shrugged and turned back around to concentrate on where he left off, "If you'd like I'd be more than willing to pay for your car to be renovated in exchange for pasta every Monday during the evening."

Penny felt a bit guilty for having Sheldon pay so much for the wreckage that was her car, yet very flattered that he was willing enough to have it all polished and fixed up for her. She knew she could've sent it in herself but sadly the beauty of shoes always prevented her from such duties, the only thing that stressed her out was having to pay him back with something more than simply pasta.

Penny shook her head, "No no sweetie please don't force yourself to do that, besides I don't really care how crappy my car is, it's been like that since the day I first got it but it doesn't really bother me," she pointed out with indifference.

Sheldon waved a hand at her, "Believe me I'm not, I personally can't stand to be surrounded by the countless mishaps throughout every inch that vehicle of yours contains. Of course I know how long it'd take for you to save up your earnings without having to spend it on anything materialistic wise, so I shall volunteer on lending you the money once you've set up an appointment at the dealership."

He jumped up in alarm as he felt Penny wrap her arms around his waist in a quick tight gripped hug while laying her head down on his stiff back.

"Whether for your own benefits or not, thank you for this Moonpie," she expressed with gratitude as she planted a chaste kiss on his cheek and headed to the front door.

"Penny-"he started but was soon cut off by the blonde.

"No one else is allowed to call you that except for your beloved Meemaw, don't you think I already know that by heart now after all the times you've reminded me?! Save your breath Sheldon, I'm never going to stop calling you that."

She couldn't help but crack a giggle at the pouty face look on his face as she exited his apartment and headed back over to hers. While entering her room she grabbed her bubblegum pink phone from the inside of her jeans pocket and sent a heads up over to her friend, whom was the party planner of the party bash.

_~Bringin' a friend over with me, so don't freak out if he seems a bit odd 2 u.~ _

She soon received a reply back during the middle of debating which non-overused dress to wear for the night.

~_No prob, the more the merrier. Is it that neighbor of yours?~_

_~Yep, it is. Believe me when I say he's doing me a favor.~_

_~I don't mind at all! Can't wait 2 meet him, its good 2 c new faces in this part of town.~_

_'With Sheldon in tow it will definitely be one hell of a night to remember'_ Penny thought to herself as she looked between her favorite scarlet colored cocktail dress and a little black number she had recently bought.

000

7:46 P.M.

That's what it read on his watch as Sheldon placed his white board between the empty spaces of his two bookshelves and strolled over to his room to choose an attire worthy for the occasion.

He opened his closet to search through the row of organized shirts from primary to secondary colors including the length of sleeves.

Sheldon noticed that he didn't exactly seem to have many formally acceptable articles of clothing for a party, which wasn't the least bit surprising since he rarely went to any and mainly chose not to.

He grabbed his phone that lied on top of his nightstand and decided to call the one person whom he knew would be dependable in such a dilemma.

000

"This is a surprise, my own brother actually asking for my help. I should cherish this moment while it lasts. What do you need Shelly?" the tall brunette asked as she entered the apartment while placing her purse and gym bag down on the couch.

"All I request from you is your assistance on what would be the proper attire for a semi-formal event," he said from his place in the hallway.

"Well that depends, is this some sort of party you're going to or just some mandatory event at your job?"

He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, "It's actually a birthday bash I was convinced to attending for a rather good confidant of mine."

Missy's eyes grew wide, "Whoa hold on a sec. Some one invited YOU of all people to a party to which you _accepted_?!"

"Yes," he replied skeptically.

Missy blinked rapidly, "Why? And most importantly who?! Is this really a date instead?" she asked dubiously with one eyebrow raised.

Sheldon breathed heavily with impatience, "Missy relax, it's only Penny and I can assure you it is no date. She merely needs me to accompany her for the night so as to prevent for her on being foolishly wooed by any of the low-minded Neanderthals who would surely turn up since she's strictly there to celebrate a colleague's anniversary."

She nodded her head in understanding, "Well you do have that sort of effect on people so she made the right choice. Come on let's go see what you've got."

Both siblings walked down the hallway with Sheldon in tow.

As they entered his room, Missy placed her hands on her hips and bit her lip in frustration as her eyes traveled across the many vibrant colored t-shirts and vintage styled shoes.

She threw her hands to her sides, "Can't believe I'm saying this but…I don't even know where to start. None of this is even in style!"

"You know I have no such interest towards any vogue related trends, I'm not one to 'join the bandwagon' as they say."

"Well maybe you should every once in a while," she grunted.

Missy walked over to rummage through the shirts from left to right and later turned back around looking un-amused.

"Alright, where is it?" she snapped.

Sheldon stood still with his arms crossed while trying not to break away from his sister's fierce gaze.

"I haven't the slightest clue as to what you're referring to Melissa dear," he replied as calmly as possible.

Missy took a few steps closer with a small grin growing on her lips, "You wanna run that by me again Shelly?" she warned.

He stayed mute with a rigid expression until a small twitch on his left eye began to act up.

Missy stomped her foot down, "Damn it boy we ain't got all day for this where that's god dang polo I got for you?!" she drawled out in frustration.

"Drat! Missy please don't let me wear that hideous garb you call a 'shirt'," he pleaded.

Missy couldn't help being at least a little fair with the man.

"If I let you wear one of your shirts then will you wear it with the one I bought you?"

Sheldon thought about it for a few seconds and soon nodded.

_'At any rate I'll be wearing one thing I approve of.'_

He went over to his bed and lifted the mattress up as he reached from underneath it. Missy shook her head in disbelief as he brought out the neatly folded dark grey plaid shirt.

She snatched it from his hands and unfolded the collared shirt.

"I can't believe you don't like this, especially with grey being such a great color on you. I even got it in plaid!"

"In just one color! Do keep in mind that grey in its true form is not a color but instead a shade, it is a combination of various light reflections of white a light absorbs of black," he elaborated.

Missy rolled her eyes and gave the shirt back to him, "Thanks for the fun fact of the day but I don't need you being a smartass right now, take this and iron it for me while I look for another shirt that could go well with it," she ordered.

Sheldon took the shirt with a grimace and went off in search of his iron board.

"I hope you didn't throw out those jeans I bought for you last year!" Missy bellowed from afar.

Sheldon gritted his teeth in dismay, "I knew I should've thought twice before contacting her," he scolded to himself.

000

Penny decided to skip the dresses and instead go with a black leather mini skirt and white tube top combined with ankle strapped stilettos, black stockings, and a washed out loose jeans jacket with the sleeves rolled up.

Even though she wasn't asking for anyone to get fresh with her didn't exactly change the fact that she still wanted to look good for her self.

Penny went over to her bathroom mirror and brushed her wavy hair up into two neatly wrapped buns. She decided to go light with her make up for the night and simply applied a rosy toned eye shadow with the final touch of mascara and nude colored lips.

Looking herself over a final time she then turned off both her bedroom and bathroom lights while finally grabbing her purse from the teal couch.

She locked her door and headed back over to 4A to pick up Sheldon; she prayed he at least had enough sense to wear a decent pair of shoes.

As she entered the apartment she was a little surprised to see Missy in the kitchen preparing herself some iced tea with a smile on her face. She heard the front door open and turned to greet the blonde warmly, "Hey there sugar, don't you look nice!"

Penny grinned, "Thanks honey, I thought you'd be at the hotel by now?"

Missy shook her head, "My shift doesn't star until eight o'clock. Just heard from Shelly that he'd be joining you tonight for some party and the poor boy needed my help on choosing the right outfit for him," she giggled.

Penny chuckled as her head lolled to the side, "Really? It's not everyday he asks for someone's help."

"Same here," she said from the island stool that she sat upon.

"Well knowing you I'll bet he'll look normal enough," she stated with a wink.

The girls laughed but soon hushed as they heard Sheldon emerge from the hallway.

Penny's jaw dropped a little when she saw the six foot two physicist clad in dark washed jeans, combat boots (to which Missy found siting on top of his 'apocalypse proofed' travel bag), a grey plaid shirt with rolled up sleeves causing it to fully show off his bare arms worn over a vintage black Batman t-shirt.

'_Hooooly crap on a cracker'_ she thought while looking him over a second time. She'd sometimes forget on how much of a difference a change of wardrobe could do to one's image.

"Well don't you look handsome, see I told you those jeans would fit you nicely!" Missy commented happily as she turned to Penny.

"So what do think?" she asked.

The waitress snapped out of her daze and looked back at Missy confusedly, "I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that," she said with a bit of embarrassment.

"Do you approve? she asked again as she motioned her hand over to her brother. "Sorry about the plaid but it's one of the few patterns that I knew he liked."

Penny nodded her head in a rapid manner, "O-oh! No it's totally fine, it actually suits him this time. If anything I think you did too good of a job," she stammered.

The Texan gal smiled, "I have my ways darlin', Shelly here was obviously whining the whole time so I decided to be nice and let him wear one of them comic shirts of his just to make him feel more comfortable in his own skin."

Sheldon pulled on his jeans a bit, "And I thank you for that Missy, although I still say these pants are a bit too fitting on me," he argued.

"Enough arguing they're supposed to be like that!" Missy barked.

"Well I object to such nonsense!" he roared back.

Which had earned yet another eye roll from Penny, "Moonpie I know you're not used to these kinds of clothes but you need to understand that in the events I normally go to people actually need to look their best," she said as patiently as she could.

Sheldon shook his head absent mindedly as he walked over to his computer desk to grab his messenger bag.

Penny moved a little closer to him, "But you do look really great," she smiled.

'_T__hat ass of yours isn't too bad looking either.'_

Sheldon nodded his head in thanks, "The same goes to you as well," he mentioned while discreetly eying her long shapely legs.

Which didn't go unnoticed by Penny as she blushed lightly.

Sheldon quickly averted his gaze and looked down at his watch, "We better get a move on if you don't wish to be late."

Penny's brow creased, "What's wrong with being a little fashionably late? I'm surprised you even want to get there on time," she mentioned amusingly.

"Whether I wish to attend the event or not there's no exception to arriving behind schedule," he retorted.

Penny's hands went up in surrender, "Alright, I get it. No need to remind me for the third time today," she wailed.

The two headed for the door until Sheldon turned back around, "Missy please make sure to lock up and turn off the lights when you depart from here," he reminded her.

Missy nodded while in the middle of washing her cup, "Don't worry I will, you two have fun now okay?"

"Oh we'll try, unless he starts playing car games again," Penny replied.

Sheldon threw her a disapproved look, "And what's wrong with that?"

"Everything."

Missy couldn't help but laugh as she continued to hear the two banter from outside after Sheldon closed the door. She sometimes wondered if there was at least something going on between the two of them ever since she moved to town last year due to a job offer from a good friend of hers, living a few blocks away from her twin brother. Then again if there were she would've caught on to it by now.

She was glad to see that even though his roommate moved out along with the rest of his friends currently being busy with their own social lives, Penny was still sticking around for him.

'_I just hope those two realize that they actually need one another.'_


	2. Anchor

A/N:_ Guys thank you all very much for reading/faving/following/reviewing! Sorry this chapter took so long but I'm merely enjoying summer, hope you all are doing well and enjoy:) Oh and uh to the "Guest" who continues to post the same hate reviews to every Shenny story they come across to? I have a couple things to say to you: For one, if you're trying to intimidate me? It's not working. To me you're nothing but a coward who won't even show you're own account name to anyone (that is if you even have one), second I actually read the taping reports so I'm fully aware of what's currently going on in the show. Third, if you want the characters to be IC then go and watch the damn fucking show and stop bothering everybody! Don't expect for them to be IC in frigging FAN-FICTION where you're free to write the characters however the hell you want you stupid idiot! This will be my last time talking to you because frankly you're not even worth my time. I understand if someone loves a show, but you on the other hand seem to have an unhealthy obsession with Lenny, the show, or just the Leonard character in general since you seem to worship him too damn much. DON'T even bother reading anymore cause I will IMMEDIATELY delete your reviews without even a second glance after the first sentence. Newsflash: you're wasting your time defending a ship/character from a FICTIONAL show. It's not real, so that means non of your venting is worth it or change anything. Rant all you want but I really couldn't give two shits on anything you have to say, cause by the end of the day that five paragraph long review you make will instantly be deleted in a matter of a second. Get used to the fact that not everyone is going to feel/think the same about your ship or favorite character(s). _

0000

"Dear lord, what in Spock's name have I gotten myself into?" Sheldon muttered to himself in regret.

The pent house was packed. People were surrounded throughout the entire room with R&B music blasting from the immense stereo system, balloons of every color floating lazily in the air, with streamers decorating the high ceiling of green and pink strobe lights flashing from all around.

The least crammed location was out in the balcony which Sheldon planned on sneaking out to whenever Penny wasn't paying him any mind.

He understood that he made an accord on keeping her company for the night but he didn't wish to stay around the heavy crowds for too long. He obviously had better, and far more useful, tasks to focus on for the remaining hours of the night.

Penny rolled her eyes, "Sheldon please don't start as long as you stick with me you'll be fine."

"That's what I'm afraid of," he droned to himself as he tightened his hold on the strap of his bag.

Penny threw him a glare and hooked her arm around his elbow, leading the both of them to one of the lounges that had a more calm lighting and atmosphere to itself; filled with rounded tables, chairs, and navy colored sofas that fitted five or more to a seat.

Sheldon was disappointed over the fact that he couldn't choose his own sweet spot due to every other seat that seemed to be a suitable choice being currently occupied by others.

He then went over and grumbly sat down in one of the last empty single sofas while clutching his messenger bag close to his chest.

Penny lied against the arm of the sofa while bending her head closer to Sheldon's ear, "My friend said she'd meet us here in about five minutes."

Sheldon gave back a look of annoyance, "Based on the capacity of people in here she actually meant forty minutes or more which will add to the countless banal discussions she'll acquire with those she'll come across to on her way here," he restated in a harsh tone.

Penny placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it lightly; his eyebrows furrowed at the gesture as he lifted his eyes up to hers.

"Be patient. That's all I ask," she snapped.

He loosely shrugged off her grip on him and stood back up, "Well at this moment I am in desperate need of defecating so if you'll excuse me," he stated while heading off into the other direction from where they came from.

Penny tried to reach out for his arm before he left her side, "Sheldon wait don't!"

But all too soon she lost him to the cluster of people chatting and dancing from around as more company starting filling into the lounge and blocking him from her vision.

Penny then grunted and sat back down in his seat while glancing down at her French manicured nails as she crossed her legs and waited.

'_Whatever, if he gets lost he'll just have to find his own way back without me. Hope these two don't take forever.'_

A while later she felt a presence coming from behind her.

"Didn't expect your hair to be modeled after meatballs for tonight."

Penny's eyes perked up at the rhythmic voice, turning her torso fully around in her seat.

_'Speak of the devil'_ she thought with a smirk as she looked up to see the expected five foot eight redhead displaying a beautiful wide smile on her heart shaped face with sharp grey cat eyes shining happily down at her.

Penny pointed to one of her buns, "For your information this hairstyle is in this season!" she replied with a laugh as she got up to wrap the buxom woman in an embrace.

Ciara backed up and examined her from head to toe, "Really love your outfit though," she said with an impressed expression.

Penny lifted up her hands to motion towards the ginger's own attire, which contained that of a tight fitting leopard printed bodycon dress and burgundy stilettos.

"I could say the same to you too. Never knew leopard would look so good on you."

"Thank you, so where's this boy of yours at?" Ciara asked while looking around the room; she was actually a bit curious about Penny's date and was eager to see on what he was like based on the stories she's mentioned about him a few times during their conversations in school or at lunch.

Penny rolled her eyes with a smile, "He's not my boy, just a very special friend. He actually just went to go look for the bathroom but I'm pretty sure he might have gotten lost along the way. He's not used to these types of places then again he just doesn't like parties in general. He's mostly in the background when he's forced to go to one," she noted while stretching her neck high enough to possibly spot Sheldon out in the crowd.

Ciara's smile faded, "Oh crap, you want me to help you go look for him?"

Penny waved her hand dismissively while checking her phone, "Nah, it's best to stay here in case he comes back to look for me. I'm pretty sure he would since he has such great memory," she muttered to herself as she sat back down in her seat while checking her cell for any missed texts or calls from him.

'_Okay so maybe I do care…but just a little bit.'_

Ciara walked over and laid one leg on the armchair while placing a hand behind her for balance, "So how long have you two known each other for?"

Penny noticed no missed calls or messages and leaned back into the cushion whilst constantly keeping an eye out towards the mass of party guests surrounding the area from the distance hoping to find the blue-eyed physicist, "Nearly seven years."

Ciara's eyes widened in delight, "Would you look at that, talk about BFF's huh?"

Penny couldn't help but smile at the fact that although they constantly continued to bicker and holler at one another till this day she and Sheldon were very much still in each other's lives, "You got no idea."

"And just how unusual did you say he was?" Ciara asked with a tilt of her head.

This wasn't the first time Penny tensed up at the question of how sane her neighbor was and it probably wouldn't be the last either, "Oh I wouldn't exactly say unusual more like-"

"Penny these restrooms lack toilet seat covers, possess barely any good quality liquid soap, and worst of all they have hand dryers!" said person shrieked as he popped up from Penny's right which caused her to almost jolt out of her seat.

"…different," she finished through gritted teeth.

"Luckily I came prepared and authorized my own stack of paper towels, hand soap, wet wipes and of course purified gel."

Ciara's expression turned into one of amusement as she witnessed the quirky man ferociously rubbing a third amount of the hand sanitizer around every inch of his hands, "Oh I think I know where you're coming from."

Penny's eyes drifted down to her lap, "Yeeeaaah," she droned with a strained smile.

Ciara tapped her shoulder lightly, "Ah don't be embarrassed we've all got that one friend who stands out more than the others."

Standing back up from where she sat, Ciara walked over to Sheldon whom was thoroughly wiping his hands with great concentration.

Seeing that he wasn't one for physical pleasantries she didn't bother on extending her hand out to him, "Hi there I'm Ciara Parker, glad you could make it," she greeted with a wave.

Sheldon looked up and stared when he noticed her referring to him, "Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper. I take it you are the host of this celebration?"

Ciara's eyebrows lifted at the title, "That I am."

"I see, glad to make your acquaintance," he nodded.

"Same to you as well, so what kind of doctor are we talking here?" she continued.

Sheldon's face beamed at the question, "Theoretical physicist, currently researching phenomenon of the unknown," he answered with a cocky grin.

Ciara's jaw dropped a bit at his answer as she lightly bumped her arm on the blonde's arm, "Oh wow! It's not everyday your friends with a scientist huh?" she smiled at her.

Penny was glad to find that Ciara actually sounded impressed by Sheldon unlike most of her other so called '"friends" from past times whose reactions were more of indifference, boredom, being freaked out and rudely walking away, or moving on to a different subject instead.

Her eyes casted over to Sheldon's as her lips curled into a toothy grin, "Yep, I sure do know how to pick them. If you saw what he does for a living then you'd really see what a beautiful mind he has," she stated proudly.

Sheldon couldn't contain the grin from sprouting any further on his lips as he perfectly remembered her saying that same quote to him many years ago, it had to be one of the best compliments he ever received from her; but he preferred to keep that to himself.

Sheldon later turned toward Ciara, "I hate to as they 'burst your bubble' but I won't be joining in on any of this festivity of yours, I'm solely here in favor of Penny," he casually pointed out.

Ciara threw Penny a questionable look.

"I'm just here to have fun not get hit on by any idiots, so I thought that bringing a friend along would give people a clue," she admitted with exasperation.

"Ah I get you, it gets pretty annoying after a while," she agreed with a nod but soon lowered herself close to Penny's ear, "Sadly men are too dense to notice anything no matter how obvious the signs are."

Penny couldn't help but scoff in discontent, "Not only that but I'm just not in the mood on going out with anyone for a while."

The ginger shrugged at her, "Which is totally understandable, every girl needs to have some time for herself."

"Excuse me Ciara but are you familiar to an area that is less mingled from here? I for one wish to prevent my ear drums from being in any more distress than they already are," Sheldon nagged.

Penny eyes shot up as she quickly stood up from her seat, "Whoa wait a minute! You promised you'd be with me the whole time we'd be here!"

Sheldon stood his ground with a look of indifference, "That I did, but alas it is now time for me to proceed with my notes, I still have much to keep track of for tomorrow's reflections which will include me looking back over some of my current diagnostics on relativity from last week."

"Sheldon!" she shrieked with a slight whine to her voice causing the tall scientist to jump a bit.

Ciara went over and placed her hands on Penny's shoulders hoping for her to not cause a scene in front of everyone, "Penny calm down! If anything you could stick with me," she consoled to the feisty blonde who was glaring at the physicist.

"The only two things I have left on my list are making sure that Angela doesn't pass out from all the dancing she's been doing today, and checking up on the cake back in the kitchen."

Penny slumped her shoulders with a sigh; she secretly wanted to have Sheldon around but knew about his distaste with being surrounded by 'homo-sapiens' who possessed low IQ's, "Alright fine," she groaned with yet another eye roll.

'_What an ass, can't even do one simple favor for me, for once I wished he'd put others before himself. Is that too much to ask for?'_

Ciara turned back to Sheldon, "To answer your question Sheldon yes, I know the perfect spot, come on I'll show you the way."

Penny hooked her arm into Sheldon's again, making sure she wouldn't be able to lose him in the cluster of drunk and frisky dancers as they both followed Ciara from behind.

0000

Moving away the long tendrils of hair away from her face caused by the strong breeze of the night, Ciara took off her golden charm necklace and picked out a long key hanging from the row of small trinkets and unlocked the black-steeled gate, "Well here it is," she grinned as she pushed the small gate door open.

The rooftop of the penthouse was a fine sight to see with the addition of red cushioned lawn chairs, a pergola decorated with string lights, circle top tables with lantern centerpieces and the additional pillowed chairs to go along with them, outdoor sofas, fire pits, patio chairs, including a row of flowered bushes planted around the edges of the roof.

It was definitely a huge contrast to the party going on from downstairs. Along with it not being occupied by anyone at the moment, which made it even better for Sheldon.

Ciara looked back at the two from behind as they reached the last few steps of the cobble-stoned stairway surrounded by tall potted plants and small statured palm trees, "This place is usually reserved for private parties only but I don't think it'd be a problem if you spared here for the night. Happy with it?"

Sheldon pursued his lips as he looked over the area a second time, "Well, even though I am more than able to apprehend the base of the music from down below I'm not _completely_ unhappy with it, but it does have a settling atmosphere to itself so it'll do, thank you."

Ciara's smile never faltered as she nodded at the tall man while straightening her front bangs back in place, "No problem."

Penny softly laid her hand on his back, surprised to see him not flinch away from the contact, "Sheldon you sure you'll be alright up here?"

"It's better than having to contemplate around the agitating booming of surround sounding music and bad lighting," he uttered.

Penny shrugged, "Alright, well if you need anything just text me okay?"

Sheldon snorted, "Hmph, that is if you're even willing to notice me messaging you."

Penny sharply turned her head around, "How much you want a bet I would?"

"Oh go ahead I insist, that is if you can control that attention deficit disorder of yours to which you're clearly not aware of," he sneered.

Which earned a slap on the arm from her which he certainly drew back from, "I don't have ADD Sheldon, I remember things just fine, it's a matter of how important they are to me," she argued in defense.

Sheldon rolled his eyes, "Hmmm."

Ciara stood there in silence, trying to stifle her laugh as her eyes continued to move back and forth between the two as they continued to stare and banter at one another.

'_These two are just adorable.'_

Penny through her hands in the air, "Ugh whatever, I'll be back soon, so please don't do anything that'll get the both of us kicked out," she notified as she followed Ciara back down the steps.

Sheldon's head jerked back, "I believe I should be warning you of that not the other way around, you are the designated driver after all," he added with a smirk.

Penny swiftly turned back around and stuck her tongue out at the smug look on his face, which he gladly returned as well.

0000

Ciara nudged Penny lightly with a smirk playing on her lips as they walked back down from the balcony to enter back into the penthouse.

"Man does he enjoy firing you up or what? I can watch you two going at it all day!" she chuckled.

Penny shook her head with a growl, "I swear sometimes I don't know if he does it for his own entertainment or if he's daring me to go rodeo on his ass!"

"He's easy on the eyes too," she teased with a wink.

Penny flicked her shoulders with disinterest, "Sure, I guess so," she muttered while trying to distract herself by pulling off the invisible lint from her top.

Ciara looked at her in disbelief, "Oh come on. You're going to tell me you wouldn't tap that?!"

Penny couldn't control the slight flush that crept up to the apples of her cheeks at the mention of such a question, "Oh god stop it, it's nothing like that!"

"Even though I've known this oddball for a pretty long time I still don't have a clue on what his deal is, not so sure if he's aware of it either. Then again he really couldn't give a damn," she resumed with annoyance.

The girls both headed towards some open seats at the bar with Ciara ordering them two glasses of iced tea, she was mindful about Penny's recession towards her old drinking habits and was willing enough to be respectful over it.

"So what, he never thought about giving you a chance for once? You are quite the catch," she stated with a sweet grin.

Penny dramatically waved her hand with a smile, "Stop, you're making me blush."

The Nebraskan bit her lip in thought, "Either way it doesn't matter," she continued. "I'm not exactly his type. He's more into those crazy smart chicks for one, and second I'm much too 'chaotic and troublesome with no sense of self control'. His words not mine by the way. But whatever, he's as much of a mess as I am anyways," she grumbled.

"Sounds as if you actually are bothered about his opinion towards you. Just a little," Ciara grinned as she stirred more sugar into her drink.

Penny snorted, "As if! He can say anything he wants about me but I know who I am. So what if my place is a little messy, yes I'm capable of cleaning it all up on my own but I choose to keep it that way! He says I have problems?! Wow, look who's talking! Unlike him I can actually accept the fact that I'm only human!"

Ciara was a bit taken aback by Penny's tantrum; she never knew that the tall scientist would have such an effect on her.

Penny crossed her arms as she turned around in her seat to face the dance floor while leaning her back against the island table, "I'm glad I'm not his type, means I wouldn't have to deal with his bullheaded self every minute of the day," she ranted while chewing harshly on her ice cubes.

'_Then again I already do.'_

Ciara did nothing more but shake her head at the blonde across from her; she knew her well enough to know that she didn't exactly take criticism or rejection very lightly.

"Surprised to see you're friends with a guy who annoys you so much," she smirked.

Penny sighed as she laid her head against her hand, "Yeah well, he's like that with everybody, although he seems to do it more often with me. Trust me. Even though he acts like a complete ass I know he means well…we've always been like that with each other for as long as I can remember."

Ciara blinked in wonder, "Wow. That's something special you two got right there, wish I had something like that with someone," she sighed dreamily.

Penny looked at her in confusion, "What are y-"

Ciara grabbed her wrist, "Hey I almost forgot, let's go check on that cake!"

She thought it was pretty humorous for the amateur actress being unaware of her enthrallment towards the dark haired doctor. Best friends or not she just couldn't force herself to ignore a certain spark that she had witnessed between the two neighbors.

0000

After dancing their butts off for two straight hours, spending time with Angela, greeting a few familiar faces from other classes at school, and monitoring on the five layered cake over in the kitchen Penny decided to check up on Sheldon and buy something to munch on for the both of them.

She went over to the food bar and ordered herself a small basket of Buffalo wings with a side of ranch and celery along with a big slice of cheese pizza with mushrooms and black olives for the whack-a-doodle topped off with two Cokes.

Penny tightened her hold on the tray as she kept an extra eye out in front of her in order to avoid bumping into anyone while trying to balance the food and drinks; she headed back over to Ciara who was waiting over in the lounge for her.

"You're not going to eat that all by yourself are you?" Ciara asked mockingly as she eyed the tray.

Penny rolled her eyes with a giggle, "Very funny. The pizza is for Sheldon."

"Awww look at you buying some dinner for your boo," she teased.

Penny bumped her with her hip, "Quit it, I just remembered that he and I haven't eaten anything since we left. I won't be able to hear the end of it if I kept him starving all night either."

Ciara placed a hand over Penny's shoulder, "It's so cute to see you being concerned about him."

"What, I'm just trying to be nice!"

_'Buying dinner for your friend is totally innocent!'_

Ciara shrugged her shoulders with a smile, "Alright then. Here you hold on to the drinks and I'll grab everything else," she offered.

Penny nodded, "Good idea, you're taller; people will actually notice you coming through."

Ciara rolled her eyes, "With this monstrous rack that I have, how can they _not_ notice me," she sighed in discontent.

Penny couldn't help but laugh.

0000

The girls' feet were aching after making it back to the beautifully arranged rooftop; it was a bit of a surprise that neither of them had fallen from exhaustion from the countless amount of steps they had to climb from. Although wearing heels since the age of sixteen helped them adjust to such discomfort over the years, especially Penny and her nightly escapades to the clubs from her younger days.

With Ciara's hands being full at the moment, she then had Penny unlock the steel gate this time. Placing the charm necklace back on her after holding the door open for the both of them.

Penny couldn't help but stop and stare at Sheldon from afar for a few seconds as she spotted him sitting in one of the cushioned patio chairs.

He looked so dignified leaning back with one leg lying on top of the other, his hand balancing his head to the side as he rapidly scribbled through his heavily scripted journal. Which was close to being done with based on the short amount of leftover blank pages he had left.

This was yet another rare moment for her to witness him be the very picture of a man his own age, even if it was for only for a moment. It reminded her of the time he first tried on his dark suit many years ago, having the same effect on her as it did now with his tight fitting jeans and bare arms, his teased hair caused by the strong currents of the wind as his short brown locks danced across his wide forehead.

No doubt Penny knew Sheldon to be a fetching guy when he put up the effort for it, though at times she wondered why he just never took advantage of such a benefit for himself.

She of course knew science had and would always continue to be the number one priority on his list, he couldn't care less on how he appeared physically towards others. As long as he was content with the labor he put into his pursuit and was recognized over the struggle of his genius he'd do whatever he'd please, she secretly wished for such a confidence as that.

Penny noticed the deep crease in his brow, looking as if he was at war with himself or in a certain degree of mind, she almost didn't want to interrupt him.

Afraid he'd lose his train of thought while in the middle of something 'crucial', then again he constantly reminded her of his eidetic memory so it shouldn't be too worrisome; and she couldn't just let their food run cold either, he'd surely complain about that more than anything else.

"What are we looking at?"

Penny jumped a bit in the air as she glanced over at Ciara to her right side, with a knowing smile on her lips, while gripping the two cans of Coke close to her chest.

"Gosh darn it, why does everyone keep on scaring me today?!"

Ciara let out a chuckle as they both headed over to the table closest to the physicist.

"I've come bearing food! And guess what? Checked my phone four times and absolutely NO messages from you! You must be really into your notes huh Moonpie?" she taunted lightly.

Sheldon closed his journal and placed it back into his messenger bag, "Very much, and as usual you enter with yet another loud entrance," he sputtered with a frown.

Penny pointed a finger at him, "Hey! Be nice. You're lucky I even thought about you while buying something for myself," she barked while placing the tray on the table.

"Got you pizza since I knew that today was originally supposed to be Pizza Night, might as well serve what's on your schedule, it's only logical right?" she replied with a knowing grin.

_'Why is it that I feel as if I'm spoiling this man too much?'_

She was happy to catch the small grin that appeared on his lips for only a short second as he gingerly nodded at her in thanks. At times Sheldon thought he never gave her quite enough credit for knowing his schedule by heart so well.

"Were you able to write down a good amount of information Sheldon? I hope you didn't come across any distractions up here," Ciara cautiously asked as she and Penny sat down together in one of the loveseats.

"I certainly have, thank you for asking. But to answer your question, the only disturbance I've encountered so far is of this boisterous climate we're having tonight," Sheldon mentioned while rolling down his sleeves a bit.

"I told you to bring a sweater," Penny scolded.

"Well I WAS planning on bringing my beloved windbreaker but a certain someone told me it was 'nowhere to be found'," he snapped.

Penny's eyebrows raised high on her forehead, "Missy had more than enough right to hide that thing from you. If you think a jacket like _that_ goes with what you're wearing tonight then you have never been more wrong in your life sweetie."

Sheldon closed his eyes slowly with a grunt as he continuously rubbed his temples in irritation.

'_Oh the ways this woman can evoke such a nuisance.'_

He glanced down at the table to see Penny set out their meal with a bundle of napkins on the side and paper wrapped straws.

"Penny I can't eat this."

She paused in the middle of dipping her celery into the sauce to throw a glare across the table, "Excuse me?! I could've spent my money on this meal for milk but instead I decided to treat you tonight out of kindness, so you _will_ eat it! Didn't your momma ever tell you that it's bad manners to waste good food so freely?"

"Naturally, but even so I was not present when they served this nor was I aware of the cleanliness towards where it was prepared from beforehand!" he stammered as his hands closed into tight fists.

Penny placed both of her hands on the table and leaned herself closer to him, "Sheldon, the guy was wearing gloves and I witnessed him washing his hands before he served the food."

'_This guy can't chill for one damn second can't he?!'_

He felt a warm hand on his arm and turned his head to see Ciara with a sympathetic expression, "I know who's in charge of the food here Sheldon, I've even rented this particular penthouse multiple times on occasion and not once have I heard a complaint from anyone. That includes overseeing the kitchen a week before I ever set up an event here as well," she gradually mentioned with an air of confidence.

"Even I used hand sanitizer before I touched your food honey," Penny mentioned while holding up her own bottle as proof, she was glad that Ciara was able to back her up this time.

Sheldon looked back and forth between the girls before leaning back into his seat, "Alright fine, I trust you Penny. And I'll be sure to take your word on the sanitation of this place, Ciara. Just want to be certain that there isn't any sort of flaw towards the disinfection here."

The grey eyed woman gave him a tender smile in return.

"If you could make a list on some of the things Sheldon 'flaws on' it's driving, keeping secrets, lying, and being a good boyfriend."

Sheldon paused before taking a bite of his pizza, "I beg to differ! I sacrificed much of my own being to satisfy Amy's needs."

"I think one of the few moments I've seen you act so freely with her was when you first danced at the club we went to a year back with Bernie. Good times," she sighed amusingly before munching on a wing.

"May I remind you that it was I who chose to prove my capability to dance for you."

"Well for a minute there you looked as if you were enjoying it. How come you've never taught me how to dance?"

"You never asked. Besides isn't 'grinding or twerking' as you beatniks call it nowadays considered the new custom of dance in this era? I believe you're more than capable of such movements are you not?"

"I meant classical dancing, that's just being creative and free styling with your moves."

"Oh excuse me," he mocked with a raise of his hands.

"So will you?"

"No," he twitted.

"Oh why not, afraid I'll crush you with my 'man feet'?"

"Or are you just not good with big crowds?" Ciara asked out of the blue.

"Both actually," he added.

"Sheldon, I didn't mean downstairs I meant here, where it's quiet. Besides it's just you, me, and Ciara, we won't laugh at you…much."

"I believe I am in the middle of a meal Penelope," he retorted.

The green-eyed blonde grimaced at the mention of her full name.

Ciara decided to intervene into their argument before Penny flat out flipped the table across the roof in frustration; she then grabbed her arm along with Sheldon's, "Come here, both of you."

All three walked over to the middle of the roof, with Ciara having them stand where there were barely any seats or tables around to occupy their space and walked over to the stereo to pick a song she knew that would lighten up the mood. Soon enough Mindy Gledhill's 'Anchor' softly played through the speakers, she looked back to see them standing awkwardly beside each other.

Ciara waved her hands around dramatically, "Well don't just stand there looking dazed go ahead, show her what you got baby blues!"

Sheldon hesitated for a moment before he stood up straight and offered his hand out to her.

Penny took off her jeans jacket and placed it over to the nearest chair and slowly walked back over to where Sheldon stood with her eyes casted down.

_When all the world is spinning 'round _

_Like a red balloon way up in the clouds _

_And my feet will not stay on the ground_

_You anchor me back down_

Sheldon faintly placed his right hand on the upper center of Penny's back, feeling the softness and warmth of her sun kissed skin as opposed to the chill of the night. He then grabbed her right hand as she gingerly planted the other on his stiff arm, while keeping a fair distance between them.

And so he began to lead Penny across the floor, yet at the same time instructing her on being observant with her steps and learning how to follow her partner.

_I am nearly world renowned _

_As a restless soul who always skips town _

_But I look for you to come around_

_And anchor me back down_

Penny would mention just how long it had been since she danced this way with anyone, she only did so whenever she attended one of her Nana's famous parties back in Nebraska when she was merely a pre-teen.

Sheldon replied with him being in the same position as her when he was young, mentioning moments on how his mother had forced him to attend the dances in her church in order to adapt on socializing with others his own age along with the discipline of being a Southern gentleman especially during the dances of his family reunions.

_There are those who think that I'm strange_

_They would box me up and tell me to change_

_But you hold me close and softly say_

_That you wouldn't have me any other way_

Ciara watched the two from afar with a smile that reached her eyes. The contrast of their personalities was something no one could have possibly missed yet seemed to work for the two of them. They knew how to put on a show with their never ending banter and sass; you couldn't help but witness them for a moment.

Sheldon stifled a yelp when Penny slightly stepped on his foot, "Penny, focus on your feet. Remember that each step uses one three-counted measure of the music," he retorted.

Penny threw him an apologetic glance while getting a hold of her footing, "Sorry, I lost my step there."

Sheldon hoisted Penny's back a bit straighter which caused her to gasp at the feel of his chest against her own as he swiftly turned them around, "The head should turn in the direction of the turn; otherwise the man's head is upright and looking over the right shoulder of the lady. The waltz is a smooth dance, traveling around the line of dance. It is characterized primarily by its rise & fall action," he lectured.

"Rise and fall, got it," she responded airily.

0000

Penny ended up getting more familiar with the moves of the dance, from the box step, jazz box, to the natural spin; rotating into full turns, twirling in circles, swaying side to side, and gliding across the lights of the pergola hardly noticing that the song play-backed at least three times.

_When people pin me as a clown_

_You behave as though I'm wearing a crown_

_When I'm lost I feel so very found_

_When you anchor me back down_

Penny couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed when the song came to a close again. She was enjoying the many surprises Sheldon was demonstrating for her with every strut, swing, and twirl.

The two neighbors stood still as the music faded away into the background.

"While you still need much guidance with the measures of the music you did somewhat of an acceptable performance Penny," he responded with a bow.

The blonde bowed her head in return, "You were pretty impressive yourself," she chuckled.

Ciara clapped gleefully as she headed towards them, "Wow Sheldon, never knew you could be so light on your feet," she cheered.

Sheldon shrugged his shoulders carelessly, "Based on experiences like this the normal understanding is that the center of gravity has something to do with the 'middle' of objects."

Ciara tilted her head towards Penny, "Is it odd that I actually understood what he just said?"

Penny shook her head, "Nah, the more you start to hang around him the easier it'll be to catch up with him and those big glossary words he uses. That's how I became fluent in Sheldonese," she smiled.

Ciara gave her a puzzled look, "Sheldonese? So that's what you call it?" she snickered.

Sheldon's eyes narrowed, "Hilarious," he huffed sarcastically.

"Who knows, hopefully if he decides to give me more lessons I'll probably be just as good as he is one day. Maybe even better," Penny teased.

Sheldon did his breathy laugh which Ciara couldn't help but giggle at, "That'll be the day," he muttered to himself.

Penny scowled, "Says the guy who keeps on getting beaten at HALO and three-dimensional chess by a girl," she snapped.

Sheldon shot her a stern glance, "Irrelevant."

"Super geniuses or not Sheldon, some people can in fact be just as good as you at almost anything you profession in, be it your own hobbies or even physics," Ciara replied.

The physicist scoffed in amusement, "As if anyone is keen enough to exceed at my own brilliance."

Ciara couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at him.

'_No doubt he's cute but can be quite full of himself.'_

Penny bumped her hip against his, "Stop acting as if your IQ level is the most superior of all, there are bigger ones out there just waiting to be discovered," she scolded.

'_This guy seriously needs a reality check every now and then.'_

Sheldon bit his bottom lip in frustration, "Your attitude is quite unnecessary Penelope," he barked.

_'They're at it again', _Ciara thought as she went back to their table throw away the empty plastic plates and cans.

Penny's jaw stiffened, "I'll start playing nice once you learn to stop being so conceited!" she replied.

'_What am I saying?! That's like asking him not to sit in his own spot for more than a day.'_

"Penny you're being overdramatic, and your shouting is most uncalled for," he huffed.

Penny's eyes grew in disbelief, "I can raise my voice whenever the hell I want to! Dramatic? Me?! Ha! Not the first time I've been called that. Maybe you s-"

Her words were soon interrupted by the sound of Ciara's phone as she took out the small cellular device from the inside of her bra and accepted the call.

"Hey what's up?...Really?!...Alright good! I'll be right over! Find Angie for me but don't start until I get there!" she cried to the person on the other line.

She placed her phone back in its place and quickly threw away the scraps in the metal trash bin while scurrying back over to Penny.

"Come on, they're about to bring out the cake! We wouldn't want to miss that," she said nervously while grabbing her hand.

Ciara turned back around for a second, "Sheldon would like a slice?" she asked with a grin.

Sheldon folded his hands in front of him, "Depending on the flavor of the cake."

She chuckled, "It's vanilla and chocolate with Oreo ice cream in the middle, it's my sister's favorite."

Sheldon's lips pursued, "Hmmm sounds like a real treat, why not?" he replied as he speed walked towards the steps before the girls even got a chance to make it to them.

Ciara locked the gate and followed Penny from behind, "I just hope Angie enjoys the way it looks, she's pretty picky about little things like that," she said worriedly.

Penny waved her hand, "Honey, as long as it tastes good it really doesn't matter. She should be grateful that you at least got her a cake! And a huge party no less,"

Ciara laughed, "I guess you're right."

Penny soon stopped, "Oh crap wait I forgot m-Ahh!"

Her eyes suddenly grew in realization as she shrieked in fear due to the dissemblance of her heel slipping and missing a step.

Sheldon turned around in alarm from up front once he heard her, he was quick enough to grasp tightly onto her waist as her upper body fell forward against his chest and grasped onto his shoulders, he just didn't expect for her lips to suddenly come crashing down against his own.


End file.
